


I don't owe you shit

by AssassinMidnight



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, big brother wilbur soot, phil is dadza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight
Summary: Pain. That was the first thing Wilbur felt. Incomparable pain, like all of his atoms were exploding while he was being ripped apart. He felt every single artery and vein being destroyed then sewn back together.He felt heavy after that, heavy and weak. As if he’d been dressed in the thickest armor.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	I don't owe you shit

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not super happy with this but eh whatever. It's based of what Dream said about bringing back Wilbur.

Pain. That was the first thing Wilbur felt. Incomparable pain, like all of his atoms were exploding while he was being ripped apart. He felt every single artery and vein being destroyed then sewn back together.  
He felt heavy after that, heavy and weak. As if he’d been dressed in the thickest armor.

Opening his eyes, he blinked at the light.

_Light?_

Focusing he heard birds, water flowing somewhere nearby and wind rustling leaves. Then he heard voices, they were dulled like he was listening through water, he couldn’t tell who they were. Eventually the voices became as clear as the other sounds and he made out two.

Sam and

Dream.

Turning around he wobbled a bit and felt two hands steadying him. It was Sam. He smiled at the creeper hybrid. Then he faced the man in green. 

“Wilbur!” Dream exclaimed, opening his arms wide. “Welcome back. How are you feeling?”  
“Like shit.” Wilbur replied with a tired voice. Sam handed him a vile of healing and he downed it fast. The feeling of liquid was foreign to him now, slowly his body grew stronger and he flexed his hands slowly while watching them. “Sam would you mind if I talked to Wilbur alone? You know to make sure everything is right?”  
The warden looked at the prisoner with an unsure look before nodding. After the hybrid left Dream started to circle the brunette. Looking over him. Wilbur turned with him feeling hesitant to the man’s intent. He knew that Dream only did something if it benefitted him, so what did he want?

“I know everything is good with you, well except for the jumpiness you should experience and of course the slight trauma. But maybe you won’t after all you are stronger than Tommy.” Dream said nonchalantly.

_Tommy?_

Hearing the gremlins name warmed his heart and instinctively his hand went to his heart. Bruising over his chest he felt no scar, though there should be one. Deciding on staying focused Wilbur gave Dream a confused but defiant look.

“Where is Tommy?” He asked, voice monotone and solid. His face was rested in a state of complete indifference.

Dream laughed “Well now, first you owe me something. But I am nice so I’ll tell you. He should be in snowchester and don't worry your beanie clad head. I need Tommy alive, otherwise I would be so bored.” The smile on the mask didn’t hide the deceitful glee in his voice. Wilbur felt fear in his heart, Dream wanted to hurt Tommy? Again? 

“Why do I owe you something?” He asked, chin up posture proper. Dream smiled “I brought you back to life Wilbur.” He mused “That means I own your life.” A chill went down Wilbur’s spine. His life belonged to Dream? No but maybe. The law of equivalent exchange, he gave Wilbur his life back so Wilbur owed him his life. But he didn’t ask for this, he didn’t want to be brought back. 

“So I want something simple from you. We all know you’re the smartest man on the SMP and I need to get out of this prison. You will help me.” Dream sounded sure of himself but Wilbur didn’t meet his gaze. Once again his eyes were staring at his hands. He didn’t really feel like himself, like he was missing something. 

“Here. Take this.” He looked up, Dream was holding a sword. The sword. The one that took his life. The one he begged his father to use, the one that stabbed him through the chest. 

“You might feel better with a sword in your hands. After all you’re a warrior, a leader.” The voice Dream had was manipulative, Wilbur knew that. But still he took it, cause maybe he’d feel whole if he had a sword in his hand. A weapon. Even if it was the one that took his life. 

He looked down over it, the shining blade with the small grooves from battles. 

_How did Dream get this?_

“What do you want to do to Tommy?” Wilbur looked up at him, fire in his eyes. Blue fire. Taking a step back Dream replied “That’s none of your concern. Your job is to get me out of this prison.” His voice was shaken. No matter the power Dream had he knew Wilbur was stronger, more dangerous. That’s why he chose him, that's why he revived him. Wilbur was the devil incarnate, he was above Dream. All because he was smarter, quicker, sneakier. He was a phantom. 

“What do you want with Tommy, Dream?” The authority in his voice surprised them both. Wilbur knew he was strong and dangerous but this was Dream, why was he so confident?

“Tommy and I have unfinished business, that’s all you need to know.” Wilbur smiled, if fear was a smell Dream was reeking of it. Dream gulped. He was a god in his own eyes, but he knew better than to challenge the devil.

“Do you know what big brothers do, Dream?” Wilbur asked, eyes shifting to the blade in his hands.

“They protect their brothers. But Wilbur you owe-”

“Not the answer, try again. What do big brothers do?” He checked his reflecting in the blade. His hair was ruffled and his skin pale. 

“They help their siblings?” Dream stated after a pause. Wilbur smiled victoriously, “Yes Dream they do. And something else brothers do is finish each other's business.” He pointed the blade right at the green eyed man. Raising his hands in defence Dream said “But you owe me your life.” Wilbur laughed “I didn’t ask for this, I don’t owe you shit Green boy. But I do owe my brother something. You see he finished my symphony, so I will finish his.” 

Fast footwork and a quick thrust had Dream slumped over on the ground. “Tell Schlatt I said hi.” 

A shout for Sam had the warden coming in. Surprised at the limp body of his prisoner and the man with a bloodied sword. “Sorry for the mess, he threatened Tommy. Brothers stick together.” Wilbur threw the sword onto Dream’s dead body and cracked his neck. He was back.


End file.
